


The Styles/Horan Family

by NarryBitch



Series: The Horan-Styles Family [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Implied Mpreg, Implied Sexual Content, Kid Fic, Kid!Liam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2375777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryBitch/pseuds/NarryBitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall and Harry are married.They have 2 children Liam James Horan-Styles (Age 2) and Leila Drew Horan Styles (8 months). </p><p>This is the story of their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Styles/Horan Family

**Author's Note:**

> I literally got this idea in the car with my mom.We were in traffic and I got bored
> 
> ~Unedited

"Girls icky, Daddy!" Liam exclaimed playing with his lunch. "Even your sister?" Niall questioned feeding Leila a bottle as she sat on his lap. "Yeah.Her diapers are smelly!" Liam took a couple more bites of his food before running off to play.Niall took this time to put Leila down for a nap and clean up messes made by Leila and Liam throughout the day.

"Daddy? Play train?" Liam asked as Niall wiped down the dining table. "In a minute,boo." Niall said as he finished cleaning the table. "Let me check on Leila and we'll play." Niall looked at the sleeping baby girl for a minute. He smiled and took a picture.Niall went to Liam's room.He found Harry and Liam laying on the floor together playing with trains.Niall took a picture and made it his phone's wallpaper. "You started playing without me LiLi!" Niall said dramatically. "Papa play,no need you anymores got Papa." Liam didn't look up from his train set even though Niall felt like he had just been shot. "Can Daddy play too, Li?" Liam shook his head. "M'playing wif Papa!" Liam shouted throwing his toy. "I think you need a timeout." Niall lifted Liam who tried to wiggle out of his grip. "And a nap." Harry commented standing up.Niall put Liam in th chair that sat in corner of the living room. "Three minutes, Liam." Niall said "How were the kids today besides Liam's melt down?" Harry asked Niall. "Liam's been an angel all day I don't know what that was.He told me girls were icky.Leila was fine, she's getting sick I think.She didn't eat much and kept rubbing her ears." "If Liam does that again and Leila is sick were in for a long night." Harry says. "I'm gonna give him a nap." Niall said. "LiLi,your timeout is over,buddy but I think it's nap time." "Tired,Daddy." Liam whined."

"I know babe."

Niall carried Liam up to his bed and he quickly fell asleep.

"Both of them are asleep?" Harry asked before embracing Niall. 

"Yeah.." Niall trailed off.

"I have something perfect for us to do." Harry whispered into Niall's ear before kissing his neck.

***

"Why are you getting out of bed?" Harry whined.

"Check on the kids." Niall said simply as he put his pants on again.

They heard crying and a shriek of Daddy.

"Papa!" Liam cried out.Harry opened the door and made his way to the crying boy. "You can't eve us,Pa." Liam hiccupped out. "I'm not gonna leave baby boy." Harry and Niall shared a glance before Niall darted to their other baby. When Liam stopped his fit and Leila took her medicine the Horan-Styles household was quiet.The four were all crowded on Harry and Niall's king sized bed.Harry played on his back with Liam sitting on his chest,sleeping. "He doesn't see you as much as me. I think he feels neglected or ignored."

"I'm gonna stay home tomorrow. Leila's sick and Liam feels bad." Harry said quietly.

"Its fine,Harry.I can handle it."

"I know you can,but I want to."

"Fine."

***

Harry stayed home the next day.He focused on nothing but Niall Liam and Leila. The three most important people in his life.


End file.
